Trial by Error
| number=21| author=Mark Garland| published=November 1997| format=Paperback| pages=304| date=2372| ISBN=ISBN 0671002511| }} Publisher's description '''From the back cover:' When Quark brokers a lucrative deal to trade trellium crystals from the Gamma Quadrant for gold-pressed latinum, the potential for profit seems too good to be true. It is. Pretty soon Deep Space Nine is under fire from at least three different alien races, each accusing the others of theft, piracy, and worse. Then angry Klingons get involved, and so do the Ferengi.... Odo wouldn't mind seeing one of Quark's schemes backfire, but not when it places the entire station in the middle of a shooting war that might consume them all! References Characters :Julian Bashir • Bedal • Jadzia Dax • Dolras • Dorram • Drokas • Flenn • Elim Garak • Kira Nerys • Klarn • Kotren • Leth • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Rom • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Thrann • Tol Elliena • Tol Janin • Tol Nareth • Worf Dukat • Gowron • Jedri • Nog • Jennifer Sisko Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Myalon Corridor • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's Africa • Andromeda Galaxy • Cardassia • Earth • Luna • M-31 • New Zealand • United States • Wellington Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Ferengi marauder • Klingon bird-of-prey • ( runabout) • ( runabout) • Toknor (Klingon freighter) • Baraka • • Toshien • Tosarian freighter Races and cultures :Aulep • Bajoran • Beshiel • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Rylep • Tellarite • Tosarian • Trill Andorian • Borg • Jem'Hadar • Karemma • Prophets • Ridorian • Romulan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Beshiel Second Realm • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Natural Resource Council • Dominion • House of Gowron • Klingon High Council • Nazi • Pennington • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :alien • ammonia • atmosphere • beam emitter • biobed • bone • cloaking device • communications • computer • concussion • EM impulse cluster • energy • engine • feather • fever • fire • hail • hour • hydrogen • inertial dampener • intercom • kilometer • light-year • long-range sensor • minute • neutrino • phaser • photon torpedo • plasma • scanner • second • sensor • sensor probe • shields • solid • space • star • status display • time • tractor beam • turbolift • universe • viewscreen • warp factor • wormhole Ranks and titles :captain • chief • commander • DaiMon • doctor • engineer • freedom fighter • major • murderer • officer • science officer • soldier • strategic operations officer • thief • trader • warrior Other references :baseball • • baseball bat • contraband • dabo • day • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • gold-pressed latinum • helm • herb • hull • Judaism • klaxon • moon • Occupation of Bajor • pea soup • pie • pig • planetoid • planet • prune juice • quadrant • quarters • sector • soup • space lane • synthale • technology • trellium • university • weapon • week • window • year Appendices Related stories *The events of episodes such as "Emissary" (Sisko meeting the Prophets), "The Jem'Hadar" (Jake being stranded on the disabled runabout), "Explorers" (Sisko and Jake building the light-sail spacecraft), "The Way of the Warrior" (the Klingon attack on Cardassia) and "Bar Association" (Rom leaving Quark's to start working as an engineer) are mentioned in the novel. External link * Connections category:books Category:DS9 novels